Mesnevi/1791-1800
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1791. || ور ز غیر جنس باشد ذوق ما || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Gama, neşeye merbut olan gönüle, onu görmeye lâyıktır, deme! || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1792. || آن مگر مانند باشد جنس را || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Keder ve neşeye bağlanmış olan; bu iki ariyet vasıfla yaşar. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1793. || آنک مانندست باشد عاریت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Halbuki yemyeşil aşk bağının sonu, ucu, bucağı yoktur. Orada gamdan ve neşeden başka ne meyveler var! || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1794. || عاریت باقی نماند عاقبت || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Âşıklık bu iki halden daha yüksektir; baharsız, hazansız terütazedir. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1795. || مرغ را گر ذوق آید از صفیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey güzel yüzlü! Güzel yüzünün zekâtını ver; yine pare pare olan canı şerh et, onu anlat (dedim!). || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1796. || چونک جنس خود نیابد شد نفیر || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Fettan gözünün ucuyla ve nazla bir baktı da gönlüme yeni bir dağ vurdu. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1797. || تشنه را گر ذوق آید از سراب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kanımı bile dökse ona helâal ettim. Helâl sözünü söyledikçe o, kaçmaktaydı. || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1798. || چون رسد در وی گریزد جوید آب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Mademki topraktakilerin feryadından kaçmaktasın. Kederlilerin yüreğine niye gam saçarsın? || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1799. || مفلسان هم خوش شوند از زر قلب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Her sabah; doğudan parlayınca seni, doğu pınarı (güneş) gibi coşmak ta, zuhur etmekte buldu. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1800. || لیک آن رسوا شود در دار ضرب || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Ey şeker dudaklarına paha biçilmeyen güzel! Divanene ne bahaneler buluyorsun? || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |